Miya Rune
Miya Rune, also known as simply Miya, is a Blade Master and Swell Wolf more commonly known by her nickname as the, "Demon of the North." She was first mentioned in passing by Gear when he was asking Zell about the current timeline. Not much is known about her except that she resides in the Northern Ring and that she currently holds the legendary blade, Black Masamune in her possession. It was hinted by Falna that she may be related to Barumei. She states that she is, but family is relationships, more than blood. She said she did not know Barumei, and had no desire to get to know her. She has traveled south to Estel and other important locations. This has worried those who know of her, but she did nothing but watch. She returned to the north without making a significant move. But that was her goal, to watch them. When she returned north, she remained in her home on Howitzer Jenken until the Pillar interdicted the Sky Island. : About the same time, spies for the Emperor of the Dragon's Peak were discovered attempting to sabotage one of the Howtizer Cannons, smaller versions of the prototype Wave Motion Cannon housed there. The placement would have been a critical hole that Admiral Jika San could have taken advantage. They refused to talk, but the emblems they held, one too many for the number of agents, spoke louder than words. They started to watch her carefully, as she was the only known person of interest that was not native to Howitzer Jenken or a trusted member of government or the Bear Clan. Furthermore, she would harass members of the Bear Clan, especially those who were watching her. She made fun of their pride, still referring to them as a 'Dead Clan'. She also defeated two B ranked clans members, wounding them badly. After that incident, there was a warrant out for her arrest, but she disappeared. : Later, she was found killing the guards around the fifteenth to twentieth cannon banks. She had already begun to sabotage them, completely destroying three cannons. The Howitzer Fleet sortied, one group of Air Marines, led by Haito attempted to take her down, but failed. Miya Rune defeated Haito in one on one combat. Haito's leg was severely injured, causing him a permanent limp. She outdistanced him and escaped on Haito's personal airship, last seen heading to North Arc. Spies report that she reported to the Baron of Flying Waters, but headed further north. : She is speculated by Mihli Lilty to be a packmate of the Frost King. Skills Her attacks seem to follow 'weight' and 'ice' themes. *One Hundred Pound Sword Thrust - A powerful thrust that pierces all armors *Frost Cut- a very precise cut that freezes around it. *Dry Ice Cut- A cut that smokes after leaving the victim *Four Hundred Pound Sword Stab - Used to disable Haito, it could have been worse for him if he hadn't dodged. *Five Thousand Pound Wind Thrust - Once used to take out an airship cannon aimed at her. It is noted to cause her extreme exhaustion. *One Hundred Pound Slap - A slap that can kill the recipient. Used on the guard captain that attacked her. *Ten pound slap - A slap that hurts. Notes Category:Female Category:Human Category:Samurai Category:Blade Master Category:Northern Ring Category:Estellion Sky Empire Category:Era of the Admirals Category:Frozen North Category:Rune Bloodline Category:Swell Wolf Category:Swell Wolves